


Coffee Beans and Guitar Strings

by typingplace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon sal hatred of coffee, Coffeeshop AU, I Tried, I don't tag well, Im tired, Larry speaks a little spanish, M/M, Theres now like a bit of smut, and like every cheesy romantic thing ever, its 3:30 am, sals really sassy, super fluffy, theres a cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingplace/pseuds/typingplace
Summary: The smile never left Larry’s face as he pulled out his wallet and paid. He didn’t move away from the counter. Instead he stood there, his drink cupped in his hands as he sipped on it.Sal raised a brow when Larry licked his lips of a stray drop. Even he had to admit, Larry was pretty. His hair was lazily pulled up with stray strands framing his face, the amber light filling the room made his tan skin glow beautifully.Ashley broke him out of his train of though as she shoved Larry away from the counter, “Quit distracting my barista. Go sit down before you hold up the line.”





	1. Ocean eyes

_I've been watching you_  
_For some time_  
_Can't stop staring  
_At those ocean eyes__

-

Sal hates the smell of coffee. He hates the texture of the beans, hates the taste, and held an extremely high hatred for the sound the coffee grinder made. It was a wonder he worked at a coffee shop at all. If he hadn’t gotten this job from Ashley’s parents when he was in high school he wouldn’t have thought twice about leaving and never coming back.

The blue-haired boy mumbled to himself as he stacked the plates and cups in their designated space after being washed.

“Sal!” Ashley’s voice rang out as she ran out of the back room waving a piece of paper over her head. Slamming the paper down in front of Sal she wrapped her arm around his neck, “Open mic night. What do you think?”

He rolled his eye as he slipped out from her arm, returning to prepping the shop to open, “Like poetry? I guess. It is a coffee shop. Isn’t that kinda what’s supposed to happen here?”

Ashley nodded excitedly, “Not just poetry though. Covers, acoustics, maybe once a month do a rap night or something.”

“Vetoed on the rap.”

“No rap. Got it.” she chuckled pulling the pony tail from her wrist to pull her bangs up and away from her face.

The two set to work on finishing the opening list before heading out for a well deserved cigarette. The rising sun began to peak over the coast and they had the perfect view from the front door of the shop.

“This was a great location for your parents to pick.” Sal commented offhandedly, pushing his mask up and lighting his cigarette.

She shrugged in response as she lit her own smoke, “Well this is the kinda shit they do for a living. Kinda why they have a chain.” 

Sal flipped her off letting his head rest against the glass window. He loved the early mornings. He loved the soft sounds of beginning traffic, the smell of the ocean not to far in the distance, and he was always moved by the view of the sun kissing the water every morning. If anything time of day was his favorite, it was without a doubt the early mornings.  
“Good morning!” a cheery voice broke through Sal’s train of though as he rushed to pull his mask back into place ad put out his cigarette.

“Mornin’ Larry!” Ashley waved back equally as cheery, “Let me finish my smoke and I’ll open shop.”

“Take your time. I don’t have anywhere I’d rather be.” his smile almost matched the shine of the sun. Sal could have gagged at how genuinely happy Larry always seemed to be.

Larry was one of the few every day regulars they had. He was here every day at open. Some day’s he would be at the shop from open to close, but most day he was only there for a few hours.

“You’re always so happy Larry. Its really fucking gross.” Sal pushed himself off the window and went to inside the building. Larry stayed outside with Ashley and continued chatting well past her finishing her smoke. It made him roll his eye as he went around turning on the lights and switching on the open sign.

By the time the pair had finally made it inside Sal had already made Larry’s usual coffee. And had his blueberry muffin prepped on a dish with a a few napkins in the pattern of a flower.

He held out his hand, “Give me money.”

Larry’s booming laugh filled the empty shop, “Oh you’re always so mean with me, _campanilla_. You wound my heart. Do you have no love for your favorite customer?” 

Sal couldn’t roll his eye hard enough at Larry’s antics, “You wish I did.”

The smile never left Larry’s face as he pulled out his wallet and paid. He didn’t move away from the counter. Instead he stood there, his drink cupped in his hands as he sipped on it.

Sal raised a brow when Larry licked his lips of a stray drop. Even he had to admit, Larry was pretty. His hair was lazily pulled up with stray strands framing his face, the amber light filling the room made his tan skin glow beautifully.

Ashley broke him out of his train of though as she shoved Larry away from the counter, “Quit distracting my barista. Go sit down before you hold up the line.”

Larry threw a wink over his shoulder as he let Ashley push him. And Sal felt is cheeks heat up, suddenly more grateful Larry couldn’t see his face. He quickly headed back to the kitchen to put another batch of muffins in the oven.

The oven door closed as Ashley came into the kitchen, “You know he digs you right?” she asked crossing her arms leaning against the fridge, eyes locked on Sal.

“You’re on drugs. I’m pretty sure he just flirts with everyone because he knows he can get away with it because he’s pretty.”

“So you think he’s pretty.”

Sal threw his oven mitts at her before heading towards the back door, “I’m going to finish my smoke that happy asshole interrupted.”

-

 _Burning cities_  
_And napalm skies_  
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
_Your ocean eyes__

_____ _

-

“Do me a favor?” 

“No.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Don’t need to.” Sal placed his book marker on the page and closed his book, “You only ask me for a favor when you agreed for me to do something without asking me first.”

Ashley pouted her lips and crossed her arms, “Not even.” she took a deep breath before straightening out her pose, “I promise it’s something you’re gonna love.”

He sighed and placed his book on the coffee table, “Horror mysteries you will have to wait. The queen demands my attention.”

An amused chuckled was received in response as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom and pushing him down to sit on the toilet, “Damn straight she does.”

Sal wasn’t sure if he should have been worried when Ashley pulled out a fairly large bag of what, he assumed, was makeup. But he was absolutely scared when she pulled out the straightener.

“Fuck no!” he cried, bunching his hair to one side in a vain attempt to hide it behind his arm.

“Don’t be a baby. You never straighten or curl your hair. One time won’t kill you.” she chastised as she set up her workstation.

“But-”

“No butts-”

“Just listen-”

“We’re going to test my new sound system now.” Ashley cut him off walking back into the living room. The loud fast beat the girl had chosen didn’t surprise Sal. What did surprise him is when she came back with a bong in hand, freshly loaded, and forced it into his hands. “Now let me work my magic and enjoy being pampered.”

He couldn’t really argue with that logic. He set the bong on the floor as he removed his mask and placed it on the counter top. Picking up the bong he sparked he lighter he had dug out of his pocket and took a deep hit as Ashley set to work straightening his mane of hair, “Can I put flowers in your hair?”

By the time Ashley was done Sal looked like flower child. She had given Sal a half up half down look with two braid twisting back into a messy bun with a flower crown made of daisy’s holding back any stray locks that fell with the exception of two locks that Ashley has very carefully picked to frame his face.

“I’m a miracle worker. I swear.” She praised herself. A large grin spread across her face as she strutted into the room, setting the clothes she was carrying out on the couch. A red spaghetti strap top paired with a light blue pair of high waisted shorts.

“You’re legs are gonna look sexy in this.”

Sal pressed his split lips, “You’re not going to let me say no, huh?”

He received a nod in answer. With a sigh he grabbed the clothes and went to change.

Looking himself over in the mirror he had to agree with Ash. His legs looked good.

“Dude hurry up! Larry’s at the board walk waiting on you.” she hurried him throwing a pair of flip flops at him.

“What?”

True to her word, Larry was waiting for him at the board walk. His eyes light up when they landed on Sal. He waved his arm over his head excitedly as he walked to meet Sal.

“Hey. Uh, glad you could make it.” Larry rubbed he back of his head, smile still bright as ever. Sal would have thought it was cute if he hadn’t just been tricked into going on a date. “Let go do some stuff?” The brunette gestured over his shoulder towards the carnival.

Sal nodded as he fell into stride next to the other boy.

Both the boys remained quiet as they walked. Sal watched his feet as he walked while Larry had his hands shoved so deeply into his pockets it looked like he was trying to crawl in and hid.

“So _campanilla_ ,” Larry coughed, “Where’s Ash? I thought she was coming?”

Sal lifted his head to look at Larry, who’s cheeks had the faintest hint of red as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I though she told you I was coming instead because she forgot she had to work.”

He was silent for a moment before he rolled his head to the side to look at Sal. He quickly looked away when their eyes meet, scanning the surrounding area for a suitable distraction; eyes landing on the the nearest ride.

Without thinking Larry grabbed the other boys hand and pulled him in the direction of the ferris wheel, “Let’s go on that.”

Sal yelped as he was pulled along behind the other, eye never leaving his hand in Larry’s. Even when they reached the line Larry didn’t let go.

Sal shuffled nervously in his place, glancing between his hand and Larry’s content face, lingering more on Larry’s face rather than his hand. 

He couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he soaked up Larry’s radiance. The silence between them was comfortable. Easy. Pleasant, if Sal had to pick a word.

He didn’t know how but the sun always seemed to be hitting Larry just right. It always light up his features in a way Sal didn’t know was possible. Before long the pair were boarding the cart, squeezed in hip to hip.

Larry carefully draped his arm across Sal’s shoulders, “Is this, um, okay?” The nervousness was clear in his tone.

“Yeah.” he mumbled. “Can I ask you a question?” The cart rocked slightly as the started to move and Sal turned slightly to look at Larry better.

“I didn’t plan this.” he held up a hand in defence as Sal raised a brow. “I didn’t. Ash told me she was going to bring a group of her friends…” 

“So - in other words Ash played us. Into going on a date?” Sal made a mental note to either bitch at her or thank her later depending on how the night went. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. This was such an Ash move.

“Well I’m not mad if you’re not.” Larry turned so his back was pressed against the wall.

A smile found its way to Sal’s face as the cart rocked to a stop at the top of the wheel. He was certain Larry could tell he was smiling with the way Larry was beaming at him. 

The wind lightly blew around them and in hat moment time stood still for Sal. In this picture perfect movie moment. 

He wasn’t sure what his favorite part of this memory. But just then Sal decided; He loved the view from up here. He loved how far he could see, he love the distant sound of carnival ride and screaming patrons, he love the way the light was perfectly cast over Larry’s face.

But most of all, he decided that he most definitely loved Larry.

Without realizing it, Sal grabbed Larry’s hand and squeezed tightly, “I don’t think I could be mad even if I tried right now.”

-

 _No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes  
_I'm scared__

_____ _

_____ _

-

It was a slow day at the shop, but Ashley swore that since tonight as the first nigh of open mic that it would be packed.

“You’ll see.” Sal mocked in a high pitched voice as he wiped down tables and picked up random trash he found. Larry laughed from his table causing Sal to shoot him a glare.

“What?”

“You’re a dick.” he grabbed the spare dishes and walked towards the kitchen. He could hear Larry’s quick steps following behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I have a dick. Does that count?” he pressed a quick kiss against the others cheek while snatching the plates out of his hand. As soon as he came he was gone, whisking the dishes away.

Shaking his head, Sal followed the taller one to the back. He lingered in the door way, just watching.

Larry already started washing the dishes humming to himself. A beautiful tune that Sal couldn’t place. The humming turned to soft singing and Sal fought the urge to get closer to hear him better.

“You’re doing the open mic tonight right? I think Ash would be crushed it you didn’t.” Sal finally spoke from the door way.

Larry shrugged glancing over his shoulder, “I dunno. Probably not since I didn’t bring my guitar.”

“You play? How did I not know that?” he came up behind the the other and wrapped his arms around his stomach, giving a light squeeze.

“You never asked.” he laughed drying off his hands.

“You should have offered.”

“Oh.” he turned around and leaned over the other, his hair making a curtain around them, “Well excuse me _campanilla_. Would you like to come to my house to and listen to me play?” he purred.

Sal pressed their noses together, moving his arms from Larry’s waist to wrap around his neck, “Or we could go upstairs and you can use mine.”

He pulled back at that, “Wait you play? How come I didn’t know that?”

With a shake of his head Sal wormed his way out of Larry’s arms, “Come on lover boy.”

When Larry said he played Sal didn’t think the meant this well. Larry played better than Sal ever hoped to play, “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

Larry had to think for a second, running a hand through his hair, “Rolling joints.”

Sal groaned sliding down into the seat, pressing the heals of his hands onto the forehead of his mask. 

The other smiled softly at the other, a soft amused chuckle leaving his lips. He set the guitar down and crossed the room, sitting in the blue-haired boy’s lap, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away, “Don’t beat yourself up campanilla. It’s taken years of practice. Give it time and don’t give up.”

He blew out a huff of air as Larry kissed his nose, then his forehead, his cheeks. It wasn’t long before there wasn’t a place on his mask that Larry hadn’t showered with attention. Sal almost didn’t notice the fingers at the edge of his mask.

“May I kiss you? On your real lips?”

Sal paused, mind going blank and racing with possibilities all at the same time. A large hand cupped his cheek pulling him out of his thoughts. Brown eyes met a panicking blue eye.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it Sal.” 

The words repeated in his head. Was he comfortable? With it? With Larry? Of course he was comfortable with Larry. But his mask, his face? It only took a second for him to decide, “I’ll do it.”

“You sure you’re okay with that?” 

A nod, followed by shaky hands raising to unbuckle his mask. Pausing after undoing the last buckled Sal head his mask, “Can you not look til I’m ready?”

“Of course.” he closed his eyes then covered them, “No peaking.”

That made Sal feel less nervous. He took a deep breath pulling the mask from his face, setting it on the couch next to them. His hand lingered over his mask as he took a few more breaths, “Okay.”

Larry slowly moved his hands, slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn’t say anything, just smiled softly, then he lifted a hand and cupped Sal’s cheek.

Sal instinctively flinched away from the hand, body stiff when Larry actually made contact. But it didn’t take long for him to melt. Looking into Larry’s eyes he saw nothing but love, care, admiration-

“Oh my god! Don’t cry Sal!” Larry launched off his lap grabbing the tissues on the coffee table. Sal was just as surprised by the tears as Larry was, if not more. 

The brunette sat next to him, placing the tissues in his lap, “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes turning to face Larry, “Can we try that kiss now?”

Slowly, Larry reached forwards, once again cupping Sal’s cheek. It felt like an eternity until their lips connected.

A shiver run down Sal’s spine and he presses closer to the other. One of Larry’s hand slipped from Sal’s cheek to cup the back of his neck, effectively deepening the kiss.

A bright flash interrupted them, “I can’t believe I got the chance to get this on film.” Ashley laughed, waving her Polaroid. Both the boys froze for a moment, Sal was quicker to react than Larry.

“You brat! Give me that!” Sal yelled jumping off the couch and giving chase after Ashley, who was waving the picture around.

-

 _I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes  
_Those ocean eyes__

____

____

-

The moon light filter in through the open curtain as Sal walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, his robe wrapped tightly around his form. The sound of an acoustic guitar drifted through the otherwise quiet house.

He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. Larry sat at the edge of the bed in just his boxers, guitar in his lap as he plucked at the strings. A soft smile found its way to his face as he began to recognized the song Larry was playing

“Have I ever told you how much I love listening to you play?” Sal interpreted him after spying for a few minutes.

Larry lifted his head, winking at him, before offering his hand to the other, “Only every day. And I never get tired of it.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eye as he took his hand and was pulled forward between Larry’s legs while his rested on top of his shoulders.

“I love you.” Larry purred, nuzzling his face into Sal’s robe covered stomach.

“I love you more.” Sal promised, gently grabbing and lifting Larry’s chin.

“Not possible.” 

“Totally is.” Sal leaned down and placed his lips against the others, lingering for a moment before pulling away, “I make you coffee every morning, for free. I totally love you more.”


	2. Come out and play

_Wake up and smell the coffee_  
_Is your cup half full or empty?_  
_When we talk, you say it softly  
_But I love it when you're awfully quiet__

____

Morning light shone through the open window, filtering directly onto Sal’s sleeping face. With a groan Sal grabbed a fist full of the blankets and pulled them over his head, blocking the offending light. He wasn’t ready to get up. The night had not been kind to him.

The soft sounds of a guitar being played drifted to his ears as he burrowed himself back down into his covers. Pausing in his half asleep state, Sal almost fell back asleep, until the smell of coffee drifted through the blanket.

Sal shot out of bed, throwing his blanket to the floor. “Fucking damn it!” he cursed grabbing his pants from the floor and his shirt that sat in the chair. He ran out of the bedroom, pants halfway up his legs and one arm through the sleeve and attempting to shove his head through.

In that chaotic few seconds Sal had managed to get to the living room, just shy of the stairwell that led down to the kitchen in the shop when he stepped on his own pant leg.

“Fuck!” he yelled out as the floor rushed at him; closing his eye he braced himself for impact.

Groaning, Sal turned to his side clutching his forehead, a few stray curses leaving his lips.

He faintly heard the thud of feet growing louder and stopping before him, “Fuck, you alright babe?” Larry asked softly as he pulled Sal up into a sitting position.

Before Sal could respond Larry’s hands were pushing his out of the way so he could examine the bump that was surly forming, “I almost laughed. You came running through here, half dressed and no mask. _Niño torpe.”_

“It’s my day to open shop. Ash is probably down there right now. She probably pissed because I over slept.” he batted the other boys hands away from his face as he stood and straightened his clothes heading back towards the bedroom for his mask.

Larry grabbed his wrist, “I took care of it.”

He turned to face the other, raising a brow, “You?”

“Me. I’ve helped you open enough that it wasn’t hard.” he flashed a cheeky smile. Standing up he lifted the others chin placing a brief kiss on the others split lips.

Sal let out a content sigh as Larry pulled back and dropped the hand on his face to hold his hand, “So is Ashley down there now?”

“Yeah.” He gently pulled Sal towards the couch. Gesturing for him to sit he let go of his hand.

“Did you wake her up?” Sal felt a blanket being draped across his shoulders as Larry’s steps faded toward the kitchen.

“Didn’t have to. She was up when I came out to make some coffee. Told me to tell you that Todd’s coming in to cover your shift.” Larry came back to his side with a mug in hand, “Splash of cream, no sugar.” the brunette smiled as he placed the mug in the others hands.

“Thank you.” he said softly as Larry moved behind him. Slipping his hands under the blanket he began massaging the others shoulders. Sal hummed in approval, sipping his tea and relaxing under Larry’s large hands.

Larry’s hands slowly moved down Sal’s torso as he leaned his head down to nip at the others neck. The blue haired boy sighed, tilting his head to the side, “I’m going to drop my cup if you keep this up.”

“See. You’re relaxing already.” he purred, one hand coming out of the blanket to grab the cup while the other one continued to move lower.

A soft moan left Sal’s parted lips as Larry’s hand brushed down his stomach, pausing a moment to play with the button of Sal’s jeans, “ _Canta para mí.”_

“What?”

Larry rolled his eyes as he snapped the button and slowly pulled at the zipper, “You need Spanish lessons.” he whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

“Or you could just keep whispering in my ear. Something will click eventually.” A breathy moan punctuated his words as a hand slipped into his boxers, fingers brushing against Sal’s half hard cock.

“ _Eres un sucio mentiroso._ ” Larry hissed fully wrapping his hand around the others cock, slowly beginning to pump his hand.

Sal moaned louder in encouragement, rolling his hips into the others hand. His breath hitching as he felt Larry’s other hand tangle into his hair, forcing his head to the side. Lips trailed the length of his neck as Larry continued his lazy pumping. Larry paused to at the arch of his stroke, thumbing the others slit.

“Quit fucking with me.” Sal growled, hands shooting up into the dark hair draped over him, giving it a hard tug.

Larry laughed breathlessly, as he gave Sal’s cock a squeeze. “Tell me what you want _mi amor._ ”

Sal squirmed under Larry’s hard but gentle touch, arching his back in the heat of the moment. “Surprise me,” he cooed as his cock throbbed only for Larry to slip his hand out of his pants and untangle himself from the blue haired boy.

He walked around to the front of the couch placing his hand on either side of his blue head leaning down and capturing the broken lips briefly before pulling away and scooping the other up.

Their lips meet again in a blind passion as Sal shifted to wrap his legs around Larry’s waist. The two clumsily crashed into walls and the door frame to Sal’s room. Both their shirts had been lost somewhere between the roaming hands and lips.

“ _Ay dios mio_ , I’m rock hard babe,” Larry breathed into Sal’s ear as he dropped him down on the bed, lips dancing across the others chest as his hands worked at pushing down his pants.

“Well let me help you with that,” he purred as he moved his hands around Larry’s, stroking his hard on through his boxers.

The brunette let out a shaky breath as he slowly pulled himself away from Sal’s wonderful hands, “Not yet _Campanilla._ ”

He chuckled at the frustrated whine Sal gave him as he flung himself onto his mountain of pillows. Slowly running his hands along the creamy white thighs, fingers tracing lightly over old faded scars when they came across. 

“Beautiful” he whispered, lips following after his fingertips. 

“Only to you.” 

Larry shook his head as he gently took Sal’s pants completely off, “Guess I’ll just have to make you see it my way.”

_You see a piece of paper_  
_Could be a little greater_  
_Show me what you could make her  
_You'll never know until you try it__

____

____

Larry had a bad habit of blurting out things that had been on his mind for a while. The problem was he had a tendency to do it in Spanish.

“ _Sales conmigo_.” Larry had stopped wiping his table to look at Sal with a determined look.

The blue-haired boy wiped crumbs from the table into his cupped hand and throwing it into the trash can he’d been dragging around with him, “What?”

“How have you not caught on to any Spanish by now?”

“Because it's hard to do when you don’t tell me what you said half the time.” Sal crossed his arms.

Larry mumbled under his breath as Sal rolled his eye and walked behind the counter the other following after him.

“Go on a date with me.” Larry wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, pressing his nose into his hair. “Go on a date with me, _Campanilla.”_

A shiver ran down Sal’s spine at the purr of his boyfriend’s words. With a sigh he placed his hands over Larry’s, “Why?”

He felt Larry shrug, “Just don’t feel like we’ve ever gone on a real date.”

“We’ve gone on plenty of dates.”

“We’ve gone on one date.” he turned Sal to look at him, “And it was a set up that we didn’t even know about.”

“So?” he asked, gently pushing Larry out of his way. Sal grabbed the clipboard off the side of the sweets display and started recording waste.

“So. How can I call you my boyfriend if we haven’t gone on a proper date.” Larry grabbed the clipboard out of Sal’s hand, holding it above his head.

Sal gave him an irritated glare as he stomped on his foot, snatching the clipboard out of Larry’s hand once he doubled over. “You’ve seen my face. Isn’t that enough?”

He walked back towards the kitchen Larry following a few moments after, “You know I didn’t mean it like that, _Campanilla._ ”

A huff left Sal’s lips as he turned around. Setting the clipboard aside he crossed his arms.

“I just want to do something nice for you.”

“Larry. You’re always doing nice things for me.” Sal said softly, dropping his arms. “Why’s this date so important?”

Larry shrugged his shoulders as he moved past Sal to grab the trash bags that sat by the back door.

“Come on Larry.” Sal pleaded blocking the door.

He pursed his lips while shuffling his feet, “I just wanted you to go to open mic with me.”

Sal gave a soft laugh, grabbing Larry’s hand that wasn’t holding trash bags “You know I’m already going to be there.”

“Yeah but you’re going to be working.” Larry whined, pulling his hand from Sal’s. “I want you to come and just be there with me. Not be there for your job.”

“A job that gives me a place to live rent free.” he shook his head as he walked towards the spiral staircase that lead to the apartment, “If it really means that much to you I’ll talk to Ash and see if she’ll switch shifts. Don’t get your hopes up though.”

“ _Campanilla_ ,” Larry called as Sal ascended the stairs. Once Sal looked at him he gave him a wide grin that reached his eyes, “ _Te amo._ ”

The blue haired boy smiled back at him, “I love you too. Hurry and get up here. I’m gunna go find Ash.”

Larry’s grin widened and his chest swelled as he watched the retreating form of the other disappear up the stairs. Lugging the trash bags up he hurried outside to throw them away. 

He followed the laughter up the dim light stairway up the back of the building to the patio. Ashley and Sal sat around the outdoor table, a freshly loaded bowl sat between the two. 

“Ah! Just in time _amigo._ ” Ashley grinned cheekily pulling out the chair next to her. “Our dear Sally Face tells me you need a favor.”

“It’s not a favor.” He rolled his eyes as he dropped into the wicker chair, “I just want him to go to mic night with me.”

“Like a night off?” She scoffed grabbing the pipe off the table as she looked at Sal, “You leave on nights off?”

Sal shot her a playfully annoyed look, “Only when he bribes me out.” He threw an arm over his face in a dramatic horror struck fashion. 

Ashley nodded in fake sympathy reaching out a hand to pet his arm, “A social life is hard huh, Princess.”

Larry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath before pointing a single finger at Sal, “You need to get to bed. You got shit to do in the morning.”

“I don’t wanna.” the blue haired boy stuck his youngest out at him taking the offered pipe from Ash. 

“Someone’s sassy tonight.” Her grin widened looking to Larry, leaning forward on her elbows toward him as she spoke to Sal, “You should go to bed though. Him and I have business to discuss.”

Sal rolled his eyes passing the pipe to Larry then heading into the house pointing a finger towards Ashley, “I won’t forget this treachery. You’re conspiring with the enemy.”

“Rude!” Larry chided playfully as Sal disappeared inside the apartment. Ashley rolled her eyes at the love struck look painted on his face. 

“Earth to Larry” She tapped his hand chuckling to herself as his gaze snapped back into focus, and his head snapped toward her, “Sorry.”

“You’re a love sick fool. It’s fine dear. So what’s the plan?”

A grin stretched across his face, “How do you feel about standing on the bar?”

_And you don’t have to keep it quiet_

Larry walked through the cafe, hair in a lazy bun, donned in some of what he would call his nicer clothes, his guitar strapped to his back. His usual grin spread insufferably wide once his dark eyes landed on Sal. 

“You ready?” He walked up behind him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Sal sighed leaning back against the others chest for a moment before turning around to face the brunette. He raised a brow, looking him up and down “You clean up nicely.”

“Only for you.” He took a moment to playfully tug at the edge of Sal’s skirt, “I see Ashley played dolls with you again.”

“Don’t remind me.” He groaned, shooing away Larry’s wandering hands, “Don’t get me wrong, I love this outfit. I just don’t see the point.”

He chuckled at the way Sal pulled at the collar of the crop top Ashley had shoved him into, “Because you’re fucking hot? And you should show it off?”

“If I’m hot you’re drop dead gorgeous.”

“Why thank you.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He groaned playfully swatting his arm. 

“Not to interrupt the moment.” Ashley popped up behind them pointing towards the makeshift stage. 

He leaned in placing a soft kiss on Sal’s forehead, winking at Ashley. She held up here light returning Larry’s wink with a wide grin. Slowly he pulled himself away from his boyfriend, walking over to the stage area to wait for everything to be ready. 

After a few more minutes of tinkering Todd nodded to himself. Tapping the mic cautiously, he spoke into it, “Alright. Everyone ready to go?”

Todd looked to Larry, motioning for him to make his way up, “Here’s Larry Johnson. Give him some love guys.”

Larry waved feeling his face grow red from here Sal cheer just a little louder than everyone else. 

He started slowly, keeping his eyes down til he was sure he was ready to look away from his finger placement. Looking up towards the only person that matter, his shy eyes focused one loving, admiring eye. 

And it was like they were the only two there. There was no Ashley, or crowd of customers, or even Todd. 

Larry snapped back to reality when Sal broke their gaze. 

Everything moved in slow motion. Ashley was fully on the bar, smile wide and flashlight in hand and already on. 

Sal’s body tensed, gaze shifting from Larry up to Ashley, momentary getting blinded when her light turned on. His arm was up in a flash, shielding himself from the sudden harsh light, wide panicked eyes snapping back to Larry’s. 

That look was all it took for Larry’s fingers to freeze in place with a painful tug to his heart. He was off the stool in seconds, long strides carrying him to Sal. 

_And I know it makes you nervous_

__

__

“Let’s go.” He whispered grabbing Sal’s wrist. Confusion replaced the anxiety instantly; shifting to excitement as he was pulled out of his seat. 

“What the fuck dude? We had a plan!” Ashley called after them as they burst through the door. 

In a rush they were in Larry’s old beat up truck. Larry threw a toothy at Sal as he backed out and started heading towards the edge of town. 

_But I promise you, it's worth it_

__

__

“ _Gracias mamá. Te amo._ ” Larry hung up his phone and dropped it into his lap. Sal felt tingles all over his body when Larry looked at him. He quickly looked away, giggling to himself that he’d been caught staring. 

“So,” Sal took the last drag off his cigarette then stomped it out in the ashtray, “Are we going to your moms?”

“You’re just gunna have to wait and see.” Larry pointed to the glove box where he kept his pre-rolls, “Wanna light up a smoke for me?”

With a roll of his eye he grabbed the requested items, “You’re fucked if you get pulled over.”

Larry shrugged as he took the light joint, “Don’t drive like a dumbass and you don’t get pulled over.”

_To show 'em everything you kept inside_

__

__

Larry drove them down an old country road. The gravel kind that made your car shake and stutter. A dust trail flew behind them and Sal couldn’t have felt more in place. 

Sal has his head part way out of the window, hands cradling the back of his head from bumping against the door, laughing loudly at the sensation. 

“Have you seriously not done this before?” Larry asked glancing between Sal and the road. 

He shook his head, “Never!” 

Larry mumbled something in Spanish that Sal couldn’t quit head over the roar of wind in his ears. 

_Don't hide, don't hide_

__

__

“Here.” Larry pulled the truck to a stop on the top of a hill. He rushed to Sal’s door to open it for him, hold out his hand in a chivalrous manner. 

Sal places his hand delicately in the others, “Why, thank you good sir.” He laughed stepping down. 

He kissed the back of Sal’s hand, “My pleasure my…” he paused before snickering, “my they-dy.”

“Was that Spanish?”

“It’s dumb is what it was.” Larry laughed taking Sal’s hand in his pulling him along. 

_Too shy to say, but I hope you stay_

__

__

“I could never get used to this view.” Sal sighed pressing his face into Larry’s neck. 

“You’d have to be looking first, _Campanilla._ ” He teased kissing the top of Sal’s head. 

Larry has taken them to a tree that sat on the very top of the hill. Below them stretched out vast open fields with a tiny house in the distance. He had been shocked when Larry pointed it out saying it was his mom’s. 

“I can’t believe you called your mom - not just to to make you food - but also have her bring it up here.”

“Yeah..” he laughed, “I can’t believe she did it.”

“I can.” Sal leaned back looking up at Larry, “She had to be an amazing woman to have such an amazing son.”

He felt the deep chuckle more than heard it as warm hands cupped his face, “ _Tu piensas muy bien de mi.”_

__

__

_Don't hide away_

__

__

And Sal wasn’t surprised when Larry brought him there again a few years later and got down on one knee. 

_Come out and play_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay some lil bit of whatever this is. I’m still tired. And I still can’t get the italics to work right


End file.
